Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 21
Chapter 21 ''' '''Poseidon The news of Christopher's loss spread like wildfire. Once again, the big three were gathered in the throne room again. Despite their gathering, there was only silence. None of them could express their thoughts into words. "It seems in our attempt to stop this prophecy, we have only seemed to fulfill it." Zeus finally said. Hades and Poseidon nodded in agreement. A new power then entered the throne room. Golden light filled the room then began to take the form of a women, before that the voice echoed through out the room. "Zeus!" Demeter stood in the middle of the room. Her green godly aura surrounded her. The oldest olympian that still had a throne stood before them. "Zeus! You did not tell us about the invasion of Camp half-blood! It was a secret only kept to yourselves! And now one of my daugthers is dead! Not only that, because of her death you have started the prophecy that is destined to destroy us!" The goddes of agriculture exclaimed. "The death of a single child is nothing compared to the fate of Olympus!" Zeus countered. "Than why was it not one of your children that was sacrificed Zeus?! Either one of those twins would've have gotten the same effedt as the death of my child!" Zeus was forced into silence, but Demeter was not finished. "It has always been your arrogance and your ignorance that had nearly caused our destruction. First it was your decision to attack typhon then your decision to hide away while gaia awakened! It was always the demigods that helped us win those battles! They help us without expecting a reward in return, and you!" Tears fell from Demeter's face, due to the force of her voice. "You would throw away their lives so easily! Without them, we might not still be here!" Demeter turned away. "Perhaps it is just that we are destroyed, perhaps it would be better if the Olympians did not exist." Her form began to change back into golden light and she turned into her divine form then disappeared. "Perhaps she is right." Poseidon said, it also was one of his sins that started all this. Lying to Christopher, making him believe Christopher was his son. Poseidon stepped off his throne, reverting to his human size then walked out of the throne room. "You protected her didn't you?" Came a new voice from his left. Poseidon turned, he was greeted to seeing Hestia. "I do not know what you mean." "You protected Theresa, when that arrow was shot, you protected her." Hestia said. Poseidon looked down. "Yes I did. It is not something I would boast about, it was because that I protected her that the arrow bounced off and impaled itself in Willow's chest." The sea god sighed. "It seems that in my effort to stop the prophecy from happening, I unintentionally caused it." "You cannot take full blame for it. It was me who pressured for you to do it. It seems that both of us are at fault here." Poseidon turned to Hestia. "It would be wise for us to prepare for the future battle, Crescendon may be hiding to rest but he will come and fulfill the prophecy." "Yes he will. I wish you luck brother." Hestia stopped walking. "You as well sister." Poseidon replied, still walking. When out of earshot and out of sight, Poseidon said. "I'm sorry Christopher...I'm so sorry." Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness Behind The Light-Epilogue|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 06:06, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page